1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a dual-band antenna integrated with GSM wireless communication apparatuses and, more particularly, to a dual-band antenna with a broad effective operating band.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In highly developed modern days, to meet the requirement for communications, there have been reported compact antennas with various sizes so as to be used in more-and-more compact hand-held electronic devices such as mobile phones or notebook computers or wireless communication devices such as access points (APs). For example, the planar inverse-F antenna (PIFA) that is compact, high-performance and easily disposed on the inner wall of a hand-held electronic device has been widely used in various wireless transmission devices in hand-held electronic devices, notebook computers or wireless communication devices. However, the currently available dual-band antenna integrated with GSM wireless communication apparatus suffers from effective operating bandwidth insufficiency due to its poorly designed structure that limits its transceiving performance.
Therefore, there exists a need in providing a dual-band antenna integrated with GSM wireless communication apparatuses that has a broad effective operating band to significantly enhance the transceiving performance.